DxD Highschool, Saber
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: Zelretch have me to choose a class card and explore the world of DxD for him. Will I survive this world with only one card? (Self-Insert) OC
1. Choosing

Inspired by self-insert Fate crossover fanfics. I thought I could do a mini-project with this.  
I do not own Fate or DxD.

* * *

Waking up in a dark place, where I yet to let go of my dreams. I slowly wake up my eyes, till I see not my room. I started to freak out a bit and get my blood running into my brain. I hastily got up and quickly observe the area around. This place isn't normal, that for sure. The space all round me is purple and moving very slowly. I can't tell whether it is a wall or endless space, am I standing on anything?  
"Where am I?" I ask to the empty space around me.

"Ah, I see that you're awake." I voice said behind me

I turn around to see a old man. He was wearing a dark outfit with white gloves, a cane in his hand. His face seem similar to that one troll from a Fate anime I watched one time before.  
"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg" He said.

The name 'Zelretch' hit a ding and my mind started to repeat Zelretch name over and over. The answer came into my head, 'Zelretch! The dead apostle and wielder of 2nd magic.'

"Zelretch the one who trolls and prank people using dimensional magic!" I called out.

"Ah yes, a lot of people who call me troll or a prankster"

"Am I dreaming or something?! I mean you're not real, you're a fictional character from the Fate series." I exclaimed out loud.

"First take a seat and calm yourself" Zelretch pointed out a chair that wasn't there when I looked their before.

I sat down and controlled my breathing into normal levels. It's difficult to calm down. Something that comes from a supernatural anime could never happen in real life. Yet here it is, Zelretch in flesh and blood, sitting across from me.

"How is this possible?" I asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that" He said.

"... Kaleidoscope" I answered my own question.

"Excellent, I knew your analysis (otaku) skills are great, Yoshiki." Zelretch said with a simile on his face.

"How-"

"Did I know you name. I know much about you." He said.

"That's creepy... So, where is here?" I asked.

"Where we are, isn't important. What's important are these?" Zelretch took out 7 cards and showed them to be.

"The class cards!"

"Correct, one of each class."

Saber - Servant of Sword. Best overall Servant. Agile and powerful melee warriors. They also have a Riding skill as well.  
Archer - Servant of Bow. Best scout. Proficient with projectiles and attack from a far.  
Lancer - Servant of Lance. Very agile and skilled with long-range melee weapons. Use hit-n-run tactics.  
Rider - Servant of Mount. High Riding ability and powerful Noble Phantasms.  
Caster - Servant of Magic. Greatly skilled in magecraft and have a Territory Creation skill.  
Assassin - Servant of Murder. Have the skill to conceal their presence and attack stealthily.  
Berserker - Servant of Madness. Very dangerous rage warriors. Enraged by Madness Enhancement, which gives them more power in exchange for sanity.

"No extra or other Classes?" I asked

"Not this time. Pick one card." He said

Before I could choose a card, I knew something that Zelretch would give out so easily. "What's the catch?"

"Quite observant of you. The catch is that I need you to explore this dimension, where demons and angles still exist."

"A dimension where the Age of Gods has yet to ended. Why do you need me, when you can go yourself using Kaleidoscope."

"Well, there's a dragon making it hard to cross to that dimension. He's called Great Red."

"Great Red!? The Highschool DxD's world?!" I somewhat yelled.

"That very dimension." He smiled

"I'm guessing you won't be accepting a no for a answer." I sigh, then look at the cards again.

Which card will serve most useful to me.  
Berserker is out of the picture. I prefer to retain my sanity. Rider class I don't like very much, plus using a mount Noble Phantasm will cause to much attraction. Assassin seem good being able to hide from the world, but not highly combat effective against powerful opponents. Caster is good at making a defensive home using Territory Creation. Many characters from DxD either fight up-close and/or use magic, guessing Archer won't be effective unless I get EMIYA. Lancer is very quick, so I can travel around or escape quickly from battle. Saber is balanced and have good Magic resistance.

"I choose Saber" I told Zelretch.

"I see, playing it safe, uh." He said.

"I rather not risk it."

"Alright here, I'll place it inside your body so you won't ever lose it." Zelretch places the card on top of my chest and the card slowly phase through my clothes and skin. "I guess you already know how to use that card"

"y-yes" Remembering the Fate/Kaleid Liner anime.

"Now let's get you over there"

"Wait didn't you say you had problems getting there, also where am I gonna live without money.""I know a way, first stand here." He said and I stood on the location.

"I know a way, first stand here." He said and I stood on the location."Take this Gem" He gives me the gem. "This will create a backdoor for me to enter the dimension. Once the door is made I'll give you the cash you need."

"Take this Gem" He gives me the gem. "This will create a backdoor for me to enter the dimension. Once the door is made I'll give you the cash you need."

"Ok" Agreeing to revive the money later on "but that doesn't answer the first question."

"I'll sling shot you cross Great Red's territory without him noticing you."

"Wait whaaaa-!" A vortex rift open underneath my feet and sucked me in."Zelretch!" I yelled before my body feels like speeding passed mach speed.

[Moments later]

I was free from that horrifying acceleration through dimensional space, but still not safe. I was falling. Being pulled by gravity and air pushing against me. I was like miles above the ground, seeing the land and ocean from a great distance.

And thus, my adventure began.

* * *

Anyone want to take a guess on which Saber spirit will I get?

I decided to rewrite this crossover with a somewhat original heroic spirit.


	2. First encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate or Highschool DxD

I only own Tamamo Setsu.

"speech"  
'thoughts'  
*action*

* * *

[Miles above the Ground]  
"When I see Zelretch, I gonna-" Yelling out curses toward him.  
Why I'm I cursing when I should be worrying about the landing. Well since I'm pretty high up, it's gonna take while to reach the ground or sea. Hopefully, my Saber Class Card will help me survive the fall. Now that I mention it, what kind of Heroic Spirit do I have? Well, only one way to find out.

" _Install_ "

Magic circles surrounded me and emitting large magical energy. Covering me and giving me the power of the Servant and Noble Phantasm. Once the connection is complete, my body felt strange. I look at myself. I was wearing a green, easy-to-move kimono. My head had fox ears. There was a fluffy tail behind me. I first I thought I gotten Tamamo no Mae, but she doesn't have a saber class. I inspect further of this heroic spirit.

'Tamamo Nine' The word appeared in my mind.

"Tamamo Nine!?" This heroic spirit was part of Tamamo no Mae, after she cut off 8 of her tails. Each tail grew into their own bodies with certain aspects from Tamamo. This one was the 'loyal' aspect of Tamamo.

 **Tamamo Setsu (Saber)**  
Strength: **B**  
Endurance: **C**  
Agility: **B**  
Mana: **A**  
Luck: **B**  
Noble Phantasm: **A+**

The stats are good, just need to be careful with my Endurence. My Noble Phantasm was great! I wonder what it is. I summon my weapon/NP and I can't believe what I saw. This Tamamo wields the _Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (_ _Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven)_ or yet better known as the _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (_ _Grass-Cutting Sword_ _)._ A powerful sword with wind manipulation capabilities.

If my sword is one of three Imperial Regalia of Japan, then many Factions of Japan would want to claim it for themselves... this is quite troublesome. Unless... this world has different designs from the fate noble phantasms.  
This world Excalibur was far weaker, even if it is broken, most of the swords were about D to C rank as Noble Phantasms. Add it all together and it's far underneath Arturia's Excalibur.

How about her skills now.

 **Active Skill**  
Air Burst: **A**  
Witchcraft: **A**  
Shapeshift: **B  
**  
 **Passive Skill**  
Riding: **D  
** Magic Resistance: **B**  
Territory Creation: **D**  
Divinity: **B**

This Servant has a great manipulation of air. When Air Burst is active, it surrounds the body in a turbulence that can temporary boost in agility by eliminating all air resistance. It can also be used defensively against projectiles like arrows and fireballs.  
She retains a good portion of Tamamo's Witchcraft (Rank EX), but she mostly uses _Curse: Chaos Heaven_ than the rest of Caster's skills.  
Territory Creation is a welcomed skill to have, my territory won't be easily accessed by average magus of this world.  
I don't think there's much need for a Riding Skill, I guess.  
Magic Resistance is self-explanatory as well as Divinity.

Tamamo Setsu is like those Miko/Samurai girls from other animes. Skilled with a sword and magical as a shrine maiden.

She even has ranged sword skills! Kusanagi can let out an Aero Sword Wave. Mixing mana and Kusanagi's wind manipulation can unleash a very condensed blade of air that's extremely sharp and hard to detect.  
What Sabers lack most is range, which puts them vulnerable to Archers and Flying enemies.

Anyway seem I'm getting close to the beach ground.

I activate Air Burst and focus the turbulence to push me upwards. Slowing down my fall to a speed that I can land safely.

Upon reaching the ground, I survey the land for any body around. No one was around.

'I guess it's either a winter season or I'm on restricted beach area'

Grabbing the gem from Zelretch and piece of note, read what it says.

"Place the gem of the ground, the space has to be at least raidus of 2.5 meters."

Well, it's in the wide open, so no problems there.

"Give the gem a shock of prana" The notes ends there.

I transfer a tiny amount of prana to the gem and took some stops back.

Looking at the- *! **Flashbang!** * A bright flash from the gem blinded me and I suffured to pain of my eyes.

"ZELRETCH, YOU BASTERED!" I yelled in angered.

Regaining my eyesight, the gem was gone and was replaced with a large wallet.

'A wallet?' I went to pick it up and opened it.

It was full of money. It had layers of ¥10000 bills. There was also a note attached to the wallet.

"Here's your money, use it wisely." the note said.

* * *

After collecting the money, I decided what to do.

There was the three major faction of Devils, Angels, and the Fallens. Certainly try not to invole myself with them. I wonder about the minor factions. There should be a Youkai faction somewhere in Kyoto.

I guess I should first discover the timeline of this world. How strong Issei is currently. With the power of a dragon could defeat Tamamo Setsu, depending how much he progessed.

Putting the wallet in a safe place, I started to travel around to find out where I am in japan and how to get to Kuoh.

* * *

[In a bus to Kuoh]

Traveling from the coast to Kuoh, the bus final arrived.

Later on, I booked a room in a motel for a day. It was still the afternoon so I went out to buy necessities, before heading out in the night.

Buying some clothes, portable compact medkit, a large backpack, and a packaged meal. After buying, I walked back to the motel. On the way, I spotted an injured black cat in a dark alley. I know black cats are bad luck, but I couldn't bear to watch it suffer. Maybe I became an animal lover thanks to Tamamo.

I went over to the cat and pick it up. I didn't know if there was an animal hospital nearby, so I took it back to may room. Sure there was a no animal policy, but I could easily curse them to forget about it.

I gave a cat a quick wash. 'This cat isn't afraid of the water' I thought, as I rinsed her.

By the time was drying the cat with a towel, the sun has already gone down.

'Seem like a good time to head out.' I needed to figure out the timeline. Probably Issei out riding on his bike meeting up with his contacts.

"Install." Once again transforming into a kitsune, enhancing my body and senses. As well as skills of sword and witchcraft.

After transforming, I notice something in my room that I didn't sense before. I look around, following the aura back to the black cat.

"You're not a nomal cat, are you?" I said.

The cat transformed into a humanoid being with cat features.

"Well isn't this rare, I didn't notice you were a kitsune. Nya." The cat lady spoke.

Kuroka, a stray devil nekotama, out of all the people I could've run into, it had to be her.

"I didn't know either, miss nekotama" I said with my guard up. She's not someone to take lightly of.

"Call me Kuroka, what about you." With her seductive smile.

"Yoshiki." 'I don't think there's harm in telling my name, soon it would have been given away sooner or later.' "What do you intend to do?" I asked.

"You're the one who brought me here." Kuroka said, "I should be asking that, nya."

"At first, it was to help a cat, but now it's different." I said.

"How different, nya~." She seductively approached me, closing the gap between our faces.

I been charmed, haven't I. I knew the girls of DxD are attractive, but can you fault me for losing against a high level sexy beauty right off the bat. My mind wasn't prepared for this, I only been here for a short time!

*lick* Kuroka just licked my cheek... I look at her, seeing a bitter face. Like she just licked something spicy.

"...a virgin and a good candidate, nya." She said.

'Candidate? Wait... does it mean I have a chance with her?! She's currently not taken and looking for strong candidates for strong offsprings. No no, I mustn't think that right now and focus on the current issue.'

"I guess you didn't like the taste of divinity." I said.

"Divinity you say, you must be a very extraordinary kitsune, nya." Kuroka taking curiosity of me.

'I'm an idiot!' Not many people have divinity, mostly in angels and gods. It's not normal for a youkai to have divinity.

"You can say that, but now the matters get serious. What will you do now, I know you're a stray devil." I said you a half serious tone.

"Nothing, just healing up my wounds. Unless you would kick out a lady out into the streets, alone in the night, Yoshiki." Kuroka said.

A damn straight hit toward the gentlemen code of honor. Now I can't let her out the door.

"Fine, you can stay for the night. No funny business." I said, allowing her to rest in my room.

* * *

Now with me and Kuroka in steady terms, I should get some info out of her. I kept my power installed, since she can easily defeat me if I let my guard down.

"So Kuroka, do you have any relation with the white nekotama that's nearby here?" I asked, already knowing about this, but it's to open up a conversation.

Kuroka turns her head at me, wondering if she should answer or not.

"Yes, she's my little sister."

"An imouto, huh. Must be tough seeing her while being marked as a stray devil."

"Yes, it has been, nya"

"That's harsh. Must've been a good reason you became a stray in the first place."

"How would you know, nya?"

"Cause I can see you want to see her. Your both devils, yet the older one becomes a stray. Not a good role model if you ask me."

"I had no choice..."

"Would you care to share? Sorry if I'm invading your privacy, but can keep it to her self. I promise to not say it to anyone, maybe except to your sister."

"That's a uncommon way to keep your promise, nya."

"She's your sister, she has the right to know."

"...your quite a mysterious kitsune, Yoshiki nya. I'll let you hear this story, only once."

* * *

End of Chapter and I hope you liked it.

I'm not quite sure how to rank the Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven, but I'm pretty sure it's powerful. Above an A-rank at least. Also not sure if it's a anti-army phantasm.

I also need to come up with a Noble Phantasm quote.

I'll be changing the rating to M later on, for future lemons since this is the dxd world.

The Tamamo Nine, only 7 of out 9 are known leaving 2 Tamamo space open, so I though to create my own Tamamo of a Saber class.

Hope you guys and gals are ready for the **Does Moon Goddess Dream of Dumpling?** event is coming very soon. I'm currently lv.76 and have spaces for friends. PM me if u want to be friends in the game.


	3. Servant Pieces

Disclaimer: I do no own Fate or Highschool DxD. I only own Tamamo Setsu and OC.

"Speech"  
'thought'  
*action*

* * *

[Motel Room]

Kuroka began her story. In the Underworld and when Shirone was younger. They were both taken in by a devil and Kuroka was reincarnated as devil bishop. With the bishop piece increasing her magical potential, she surpassed her own master in terms of magical power. Everyone else was drunk by her power, especially her master.  
It was his pride that he couldn't have a servant standing above himself, so later when he discover Kuroka's Senjutsu and Youjutsu. He wanted the power for himself.

He threaten Kuroka, using her little sister as hostage, to reveal and teach him her techniques.  
Senjutsu and Youjutsu isn't something anyone can learn and belonged within her family, so she couldn't compromised a deal to let her sister go. With Shirone's life on the line, there was one thing she could've thought of in a short time.

Kill him. Murdering her master to save her sister, but the other devils were close by to prevent her that.

Escaping the devil household and being chased by former peerage. She manage to kill her chaser, despite being outnumbered, but it left her injured and exhausted. She wasn't strong enough to go back to rescue her sister, even if she went back, there would be devil reinforcement waiting for her. Forced to run and hide, the pain to leave her sister behind with her consequences of becoming a SS-Class Stray Devil.

"That... is so wrong and sad!" I said in low volume anger. "You killed to protect your sister and she gets the blame?! I can't believe the society of the devils. For his own greed of power and pride, he definitely deserved to die."

"Say all you want, but nothing can change that." Kuroka said.

True, I can say all I want, but it will done nothing. She is on the constant hide from devils due to her status... What if... she wasn't the devil. That would still leave her crimes of killing a devil, the only difference would that she no longer have a stray devil status.

"Hey Kuroka?" I called.

"What is it, nya?"

"What if you weren't the devil anymore?" I asked

Kuroka for a second looked confused, before she understood what I am saying.  
"You asking for the impossible, there's no way to reverse it."

"Just saying _what if,_ if there's the magic to make someone a devil then there should be one to reverse it or into something different."

"Well if you miraculously find a method, I wouldn't mind serving you. Nya" Kuroka tease me.

'Must not let myself charmed by her' I resisted the lust.

"Anyway... we should start getting some sleep, it's already late." I notice the clock, it's close to midnight.

"Ok, nya." Kuroka agreed.

"I'll sleep on the carpet, you can take the bed." I said, grabbing a blanket.

"Why don't you sleep with me, nya. There's penty of space." Kuroka teased once again.

"I uh..." 'Knowing her, I bet I'm gonna wake up with my face close to her chest or some part of her body. Waiting for me to react out loud for her own amusement.' "Fine..." I agreed.

I got on the bed, and placed myself on the very edge. Leaving Kuroka space to get in.

The light is off, two people on a queen sized bed. I faced outward, while Kuroka faced inward of the bed. I tried to fall asleep as fast as possible, but was difficult knowing Kuroka was only inches away. My heart was slowing but surely decreasing to a rate, where the body can sleep at.

"-nn-" Then something touch me and my ears twitched. Something was touching my tail.

"Oh~ Your quite sensitive at your tail, nyan." Kuroka was using her two tails to play with mine.

'So this is what it feels when your tail is touched?' It was very very strange feeling, yet there was a hidden pleasure in it. Anyway, I can't have her way on me.

"That it, I'm sleeping on the carpet!" Removing my tail from her grasp and laying a pillow in the ground. "Good night."

"Your no fun, nya."

* * *

[New day, Morning]

The sun rose up, shining its sunlight pass through the window and thin curtain. Beaming on my face, causing me to wake up.

'Morning already?' I wanted to sleep more, but the sunlight already sparked up my awakening. I slowly sit up and stretch myself. I got up and check on Kuroka. I wished I hadn't.

'This woman will make me a pervert someday.' Naked on the bed with the sheet barely covering her boobs, that rivals against Rias and Akeno. I quickly turned away, quickly trying to resist the temptation of this sexy cat.

Reviewing my skill of Curses to distract my mind, I saw a thin rectangle box with a note on it.

 **"** _Yoshiki, how's day one?_ Exiciting _isn't it. You're wondering what's inside the box, well I can tell you it's something good. I replicated the Evil (Chess) Piece system into these Servant Pieces. It functions the same with some differences._  
 _Using these pieces will not reincarnate someone into a devil._ Also _, you can't use a Servant Piece just on anyone, they must qulify for that class._

 _Saber_ Piece _\- Boost reflex and sword skills_  
 _Archer Piece- Boost eyesight and bow skills_  
 _Lancer Piece- Boost agility and polearm skills_  
 _Caster Piece- Boost magic power and spell casting skills_  
 _Assasin Piece- Boost_ stealth _and murdering techniques_  
 _Rider Piece- Boost endurance and mounting skills_  
 _Berserker- Boost entire individual's power and takes sanity away._ **"**

I opened the box to see the seven Servant Pieces. One of each class, only been used to level up skill or ascend Servants in Fate/Grand Order. Now modified to act as the base of the Evil Piece System.

 **"** _The Berserker piece does not take all the person's sanity away. It will take some or little sanity away, depending on how mad the person has gone._

 _There is one thing that differs from the Evil Piece. There is a chance a Class Skill may be given. Anyway, have fun building your peerage, or harem with that cat lady your sharing a room."_

 _Before I forget, I have forgotten some details of placing a class card in your body. Since the card is trapped inside you, it may begin to fuse with you that may or may not result in becoming a demi-servant. It will take a while, guessing in a week or more to determine the result._ **"**

'I might become a demi-servant like Mash? Should I be happy or mad about this?' If I do become a demi-servant, I'll lose my normal human status and be sensed by others more easily. On the bright side, I can switch on my power on quick notice without calling out install.

I looked back at the pieces and thought about Kuroka. She's a caster type, since a bishop was used to turn her a devil. I guess she also qualifies as an Assasin, since she hides like a cat, but more importantly.

'Will she reincarnate back into a normal Nekomata? What will happen when an Evil piece and Servant piece meet each other?'

Thinking and thinking the possible theories.

In a game of chess, one piece will fall when two pieces meet each other. A bishop piece should be worth about three pawns, but how much is a Caster Piece worth? The Servant pieces are created with the Evil Piece system and Servant Classes, so it should be much stronger. My theory will be that the Servant piece will over take a Evil Piece, no higher than a queen. Kuroka will reincarnte into back into a nekomata, once the Servant Piece take over or overides the Evil Piece.

Now the only thing is to test it, but Kuroka is still currently asleep. So I'll talk about it with her another time.

I guess I'll take a bath in the mean time.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it.  
A peerage using the Servant Pieces, Thank you Fate Grand Order for the material idea.


	4. Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate nor DxD, just my OC.

"speech"  
'thoughts'  
*action*

* * *

Before I took a bath, I uninstall first. Returning the power of Tamamo back into the card inside me. Once I was human again, I felt weak.

'Was this the recoil of being installed for too long or was it my imagination?'

My strength as a human wasn't changed nor did anything else. Health was good and mental health... no don't need a reminder.

I took a bath, dryed myself, and changed clothes. Once I exited the bathroom, I saw Kuroka playing or was it observing the Servant Pieces.

"Ah Yoshiki. You got something interesting, nya." Kuroka putting down the Assassin piece down.

"I would be appreciated if you didn't tough them so casually. They're the only one set I have." I said.

"Alright nya. Would you mind telling what they are?" Kuroka asked.

I though for a moment. I don't think there is any harm in telling.

"They're Servant Pieces."

"Servant Pieces?"

"Yes. It's like the Evil Piece from the devils, but slighty different. Instead of chess, it is set into classes."

"Your telling me that there's another set from reincarnating pieces that I didn't know about?"

"Well it's just a prototype, an acquaintance of mine just drop it off last night."

"I see then please continue."

"Each Piece can reincarnate someone, but unlike the Evil Piece. They won't turn into a devil."

"Not a devil you say." Kuroka got more interested with the Servant Piece.

"It's a Servant Piece not a Evil Piece."

"For example, if I use a Servant Piece on you. You might turn back into a normal Nekomata."

"A normal Nekomata you say." 'Well a Nekoshou to be exact'.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure since it is a prototype and it's my job to test them."

"How honest of you, nya" Bring her tail to my cheek. "I'll test them for you."

"Alright." I grabbed two Pieces and showed them to Kuroka. "Which you do prefer, Caster or Assassin?"

"Mind giving a little more detail."

"Well the Assassin Piece will improve your abilities of stealth and assassination, while the Caster Piece will boost your power in magic and spell casting."

"Then I'll take Caster, I'm already a Bishop and a great user of magic."

"Ok then." Putting away the Assassin Piece. "Do you accept being Servant Caster?"

"Yes"

"Then reincarnate you shall." Man I wanted to say something better but I did not plan for it. Why didn't I memorized the Servant summoning lines!?

I touch Kuroka with the Caster Piece. It was sucked into her body and a bright flash cause me to look away.

Both the Caster Piece and Evil Bishop Piece encounter each other and soon began to fight. Since the creation of Zelretch is powerful or much more mysterious, the Caster Piece overwrote the Bishop Piece, knocking out the Piece.

After the bright flash, I saw Kuroka looking at her self. A Bishop Piece stood still on the ground, knocked over.

"Did it work or are you still a devil?" I asked, picking up the Bishop, wondering if the devil's body was a permanent reincarnation.

"It worked just fine, nya. Plus my magic feels stronger now." Kuroka creating a magic orb from her hand.

"That's the perks of the Caster Class, miss Caster or is it Casko."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's common to not to reveal your name to the enemy, so I just give them the name of my class. I'm Saber and you are Caster, unless you have a better nickname to be called."

"Caster seems good, nya"

"Good, so what's the first thing your gonna do as a Nekotama?"

"Go meet my little sister~"

"Well, I guess that's fine, thou the devils will learn you no longer a devil."

"That's fine, I doubt they'll ever catch me, nya." Kuroka confidently said.

"Right... I'll be having breakfast now." I started to plack my stuff away.

"Leaving so soon, nya."

"I only rented for the night. Feel free to go to your sister, I'll join you later." I head out the door.

"I got time, this cat needs its morning milk, nya"

I first returned the room key back to the desk and Kuroka soon joined me to find a place to eat. Since I wasn't from this area, it was hard to which restaurant to settle with. Walking along the streets, I came across a familiar logo. A red background, with a large yellow ' **m** ' in front. A very commonly known fast food restaurant called McDonald's. I check in with Kuroka and she said it was fine.

I ordered a Mac Griddle Bacon & Egg Cheese with a Latte and a Fillet-o-Fish with Milk for Kuroka. A few moments later, I took the tray of food and sat on the table where Kuroka sat. That body of hers is still eye-catching even thou she's wearing that Tamamo's style of a Kimono. Me and Kuroka ate peacefully, thanks to her magic to make non-supernatural people ignore us. 'Well to prevent men from staring at her.'

"By the way." Kuroka opens a conversation, getting my attention. "What happened to your power, nya? It feels like your human."

'.. and the cat is curious'. "I used a powerful seal to hide everything about me putting me in a level of a normal human." I lied.

"...you're lying." Kuroka suspected. 'Lying to this cat is hard.'

"Well, how do you think I remained hidden all this time?" I counter with a question, making her think for a bit. "Anyway, how do you plan to talk to Shirone?"

"By kidnapping her." Kuroka said.

*Mental facepalm* 'Why... Well, she did try that once.' "That just makes it worse, she won't try to understand you if you kidnap her forcefully."

"Well how would you do it then, nya."

"Well..." Thinking up an idea. "since there's two of us..." Listing the ideas of what two people can do. "I can relay a message to Shirone to go somewhere, where you can have your private chat."

"That could work." Kuroka approved.

"Just make sure to return her, so her peerage doesn't get suspicious of anything happening to her. I do not want to get on their bad side on the first meeting."

"I'll try nya"


End file.
